


Calling

by Vargras



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Short Drabble, Silver Snow spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargras/pseuds/Vargras
Summary: Can you still hear me?





	Calling

For the first time in a while, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do with what you told me. What does one do with the knowledge that they were meant as little more than a vessel for a long-gone god? That you had never meant for their individuality to matter? That they were simply a means to an end? What does one do when faced with all of that and your sudden regret? 

I feel as if I should mourn the person I used to be, the person I  _ could _ have been, and find that I cannot. That alone is itself worthy of grief, yet I’m incapable of even that. I am The Beginning and yet I find that I don’t know what to do, what to say, what to think, what to  _ feel. _

Or at least, I cannot, now that I’m faced with you like this.

I can feel the storm swirling and tumbling about inside myself, even as I march towards you, foot dragging after foot. Fear, anger, loathing, sorrow… perhaps even love. And part of me wonders if you’re simply too far gone, if I’ve been forced into another cruel twist of fate such as this, having to now end your life after you saved mine all those years ago.

...But you’re still in there, aren’t you? Beneath the anguish and the rage, you still struggle. I catch your eye every time you lash out. I know you hesitate for me, and me alone. I know you didn’t wish for this. You never wished for any of this. You never wished for the pain in Seteth’s and Flayn’s voices as they cry out to you, nor the frantic swings Catherine makes as she tries so very hard to end your suffering as quickly and painlessly as possible. 

You simply wished to no longer be lonely. For an end to a lifetime of grief. And so, I must ask you... 

Rhea, can you still hear me?


End file.
